


you're so beautiful you know.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drabble, Ffffffffffffffff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, palooza!, y - Freeform, yummm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Mikoto finally goes berserk. The city's been destroyed.





	1. i am BECOME DeAtH!

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listening to seven-devils by Florence the machine!, seriously, you'll thank me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am BECOME DeAtH!  
it's just who we are...don't they know by now?!  
"hahaHAHA!"

i can hear ‘em you know, bones splintering under the reaper’s feet. she prances like ballerinas on crack; cackling the way hatters do while anger gnaws at the arteries, bloody delicious! hehehe…!

my stomach growls. 

_hungry..._

“aaAhHHH!"

infernos dazzle in striking reds and purples, consuming everything in its path. the city lays in lustrous ruins.

_ more.more.more! _

oh!oh!oh!-not enough ecstacy!

_ no blood. no bone. no ash! _

sweetheart-i think i understand now-how it goes and all. 

_ destroy!destroy!destroy! _

pa-rum, pa-rum-

for there are kings without crowns, 

yet tonight, i am BECOME DeAtH! even the devil dances with me! “hahaHAhaAHA!” sit tight and hush, i’ll show you what it means to be beautiful-

yes-yes-power swimming through my non-existent limbs-ooo!

_ dye it all red~ _

it’s just who _ we _are, don’t they know by now?!


	2. you're so beautiful...

you’re so beautiful you know, the way fire melts your skin-_ooo-ooo-ahhh!- _sizzling like a star-

_ but you’re the galaxy hun-mmm! _

“aaAhHHH!"

_ shhh... _darling angel. i’ll sing you to sleep while the world destroys itself. 

yes.yes.

you glow a shiny-red and purple, with horns protruding from your head,

_ eyes a blazing ruby... _

as the sun mocks us with its sweltering rays, i trudge closer to your soul, listening to the weary voices around me.

"everyone’s so worried you know…"

amidst the rubble, you stand with seven-devils on your back. "don't you think we should head back home?"

despair grows in great tomfoolery where your bleeding heart lies. i merely reach for you with sweet, soft hands, dousing myself in your embers-_ahhhh-so warm… _

butterflies burst from my palms and your glare disappears.

_ ba-dump. ba-dump. _

we’re surrounded by the creatures as you morph back into blood and bones, 

_ so pretty… _

your body falls against mine, bruised and tired and almost-dead.

“Totsuka….”

i can’t help the swelling in my chest when your voice sounds like rich-velvet. “…sorry i took so long, but i’m here now...”_ always.always.will be! _

i cup your ethereal face, crying a whole river as your golden-pupils return, 

_how lovely..._

a light blush dusts my cheeks while i break into a wider-smile. “king…”_my king.my king.my king. _

don’t mind me when i have the_ first_ taste of your smoky-lips, fear simmering to a vague-whisp._swoosh.swoosh. _

_ honey runs through our veins-huuuh... _

heat thrums in my core.

everything about you is so mph!

i thumb your mourning cheek, cradling you for the sweet babe you are. “i’m not scared anymore...it’s ok if you are though.” surprise lights your precious face. 

“i'll still be here because i love you.” maple-hands grab my pearly fingers, squeezing 'em lightly. "i'll always love you."

bliss plays poker with evil and triumphs. 

_i see it written all over you._

_ba-dump.ba-dump._

it’s how i know we’ve come out of this unscathed dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this pair needs MORE love and i fucking LOVE them so much! forever in debt to the writers for actually giving them a happy-afterlife-ending because too many things end tragically these days, smh. oh!  
-in case you couldn't figure it out, this chapter was Totsuka's p.o.v.  
-might make edits with the dialogue. so you know...toodles!  
(and oooh! our bois had their first kiss just now-oml-yay!)


End file.
